You Go On
by Sirianna-Black
Summary: When bad things happen, there is always something there that helps you find peace.
1. CHAPTER ONE:: STORY PROLOGUE

**YOU GO ON**

**SUMMARY:: **When bad things happen, there is always something there that helps you find peace.

**PARINGS:: **Helen Magnus / Nikola Tesla

**RATING:: **Rated T (for Teen) as of now. Rating may change so keep an eye on the rating in the description of the chapters. Ratings will always be posted at the top of the chapter before the actual story begins.

**DISCLAIMER:: **I do not own sanctuary, sadly, but you can go bow down to the creators. I'm just in their sandbox playing with their characters right now. N profit is coming from writing this - or well not money wise anyways. I am getting happiness out of it but that is it. Oh and fun but that is really all I get out of writing this - so don't flag, sue, or attack me for this story. Reviews are welcomed. and I mean honest reviews. I do like honest criticism of my writing - just note my punctuation may not be tip top and my grammar may be off. I do my best though to get it right, and spelling should be tip top if not just up there with oxygen any typos are pure accident. I try to proof read for typos sometimes, but sometimes I accidentally look over them - but no one is perfect. That is a fact.

**CHAPTER ONE :: **STORY PROLOGUE

If one were to say, Helen Magnus ever got over her daughter's death they would joking. Or at least we could assume they are - that or they are blind and foolish. Helen Magnus never got over the death of Ashley, her beloved daughter and she hid it well. but she never let go. No. she never did nor would she ever. That was impossible. How could one expect a parent to move on when there was no body in the coffin that had been laid to rest. If anything Helen had buried the empty coffin for the sake of others. She could not let her daughter go that easily, especially with no body to hold one last time before putting in the ground. She would visit the grave every few weeks place new flowers upon the headstone and speak to her daughter - promising she would not stop or rest until she was found safe. How could she? How could others expect her to just leave and forget and move on? It was the most maddening idea Helen ever heard if there had ever been one to compare it to.

And that is where she was today. Sitting on the grass next to the grave talking, as if hoping an answer would come on the chilly winds of the fall air that swirlled around stirring leaves in their wake in a haunting dance across the browning crisp grass. The brunette sighed. If she were honest with herself she would say she was beginning to lose hope but not even she after several years was gonna just drop and bury the hatchet. No she owed her daughter more than that. So much more that that. Sighing she stood and brushed the grass and leaves from her clothes and pulled her coat tighter around her the bitter air nipping at her skin as she placed a hand on the stone before turning and leaving the graveyard returning to her car and drove back to the sanctuary. When she got inside after the long drive she shed her coat and laid it over her arm and headed to her office only stopping when she heard Will speak. Turning she looked at him the artificial light filtering in through the floor to ceiling windows cascading the entire foyer in a warm glow,

**AUTHORS NOTICE:: **Alright well that is the first chapter - its a prologue the real chapter will come later on. Please if you feel like it and have the time leave a review. I am not demanding a review I am simply stating reviews are nice and I would like them so good or bad or flat out ugly please leave a review, if you would like to that is, so as to encourage me to go on or to scrap this story. Because to be perfectly honest I do not lay things out I come up with basics and let my mind wander from there so nothing is concrete. This Author's note is gonna stay pretty much static unless I feel I need to add something that is important.


	2. CHAPTER TWO:: VAMPIRES & WINE

**YOU GO ON**

**SUMMARY:: **When bad things happen, there is always something there that helps you find peace.

**PARINGS:: **Helen Magnus / Nikola Tesla

**RATING:: **Rated T (for Teen) as of now. Rating may change so keep an eye on the rating in the description of the chapters. Ratings will always be posted at the top of the chapter before the actual story begins.

**DISCLAIMER:: **I do not own sanctuary, sadly, but you can go bow down to the creators. I'm just in their sandbox playing with thier characters right now. N profit is coming from writing this - or well not money wise anyways. I am getting happiness out of it but that is it. Oh and fun but that is really all I get out of writing this - so don't flag, sue, or attack me for this story. Reviews are welcomed. and I mean honest reviews. I do like honest criticism of my writing - just note my punctuation may not be tip top and my grammar may be off. I do my best though to get it right, and spelling should be tip top if not just up there with oxygen any typos are pure accident. I try to proof read for typos sometimes, but sometimes I accidently look over them - but no one is perfect. That is a fact.

**CHAPTER TWO :: **VAMPIRES & WINE

"Yes, what is it, Will?"

Helen's voice came out as she allowed him to catch up before she continued heading to her office which was on the second floor over looking the garden and waterfall out back that rested behind the two combined underground sanctuary's,

"Tesla showed up earlier... He's been draining the wine cellar. Won't tell us why he's here said he was only going to speak to you. I believe last we saw he was heading to your office."

Will informed her, he hated bothering her, he knew usually this time every two weeks she had been to Ashley's grave and usually quite distant those days and liked being left to herself and her devices. He watched as she nodded and replied thank you to him before turning to leave. She arrived in her office all to soon and was greeted by the vampire who was savoring wine from her office chair, feet on her desk of all places. She was not impressed, and it showed.

"I see you have made yourself comfortable and at home..."

She said to him her tone questioning as she walked over after hanging her coat up and knocked his feet off her desk, and snapped her fingers pointing away from her desk, commanding him as if he were a dog to move before swatting at his shoulder as he grudgingly moved out of her seat of power and waltz to the window as she sat in the seat he had vacated while sipping wine.

"Yes, well I figured while the cat's away the dog shall play..."

He said pouting as he observed the empty wine bottle in his hand before tossing it. Helen raising an eyebrow at the mass amount of bottles in her trash bin by her desk, she would have to make him take the trash out, that she was sure of.

"Yes well now the cat is back so playtime is over... What do you want, Nikola?"

Helen inquired she knew he wouldn't be in her office at the sanctuary without good reason. Hell she hadn't seen him since she blew up the sanctuary which was six months ago. So why now. Why today that he decide to appear? She found the questions running through her mind as she waited for an answer from him.

"Really Nikola any other time I can't get you to shut up... what is it you want, you'd not be here just for idle chit chat there must be something."

She explained to him. Still silence. Turning she found him with another bottle of wine. Standing she took it from him. Really he was drinking all the finer vintages, she had acquired, or so it appeared.

"Nikola really. No more until I get an answered."

She said setting the bottle on her desk waiting for an answer from him as she sat back down and watched him ungracifully sit down across her desk. He was pouting eying the wine bottle, Sometimes she honestly wish he'd get a hangover that would convince him to stop drinking, or at least cut back some.

"What old friends cannot stop by for pure conversational purposes?"

He asked in a hurt tone as he looked at her. He would never know why she pulled people close yet always kept them at arms length. Or why she allowed people in yet at all the same time kept them out. Especially him of all people. Maybe it was because of John he would never really know as long as she never told him. But the one thing he really didn't know is why after that kiss she continued to keep him away. But he be damned if he was gonna leave without a direct answer from her. He wasn't one to leave empty handed if he really wanted something, and an answer was what he really wanted from her right now. Helen found herself sighing as she looked at him

_"Conversation my Ass."_

She thought to herself and began looking through the things on her desk ne forms to sign and sort. Some Will wasn't authorized to handle. Even with Technology from Praxis, Paperwork was not eliminated. She was not much for technology - She used it when necessary and that was it. She liked having files on paper, not just on a computer file somewhere. She fixed a stack of papers, her eyes looking up as she felt his own eyes boring into her like a knife through butter.

"Okay... I am listening now what is so important, that it requires such a deep conversation, Nikola? You're not one to just drop in for a drink and a conversation between old friends. We both know that so you may as well spill it."

Helen told him and went back to work, giving him her attention once more as he spoke. Finally. Although not before he grabbed the bottle of wine she had taken from him,

"Well, you don't expect me to drop off the face of the earth after that kiss do you, or did you?"

Nikola asked her waiting for a response, Helen sighed, setting her things down. Of course it was that. Him in his relentless persuit. She was tired of it even though she yearned for it all the same. She honestly didn't know if she was ready for such a commitment after all that had been going on first The Cabal then Ashley followed by S.C.I.U and the act of having to go underground? Not to mention John still lingered in her mind occasionaly. Did she love him? Yes. Did she despise him? Also yes. But was she over him? No. How could one be over someone that had drove a railroad stake through their heart? It took time and even with over a hundred years between their relationship, She still battled with both feelings of love and hatred as well as fear. Fear she refused to let anyone know of.

"You did drop off the face of the earth from me after that kiss. I haven't seen you in six months... Or did you lose track of time? If I recall your the one that never stops counting..."

Helen pointed out to him abruptly watching him stand up from his chair. She had a feeling she wouldn't be burying herself in her work anytime soon.

**AUTHORS NOTICE:: **Alright well that is the first official chapter of the story. Please if you feel like it and have the time leave a review. I am not demanding a review I am simply stating reviews are nice and I would like them so good or bad or flat out ugly please leave a review, if you would like to that is, so as to encourage me to go on or to scrap this story. Because to be perfectly honest I do not lay things out I come up with basics and let my mind wander from there so nothing is concrete. This Author's note is gonna stay pretty much static unless I feel I need to add something that is important.


	3. CHAPTER THREE:: ANSWERS NEEDED

**YOU GO ON**

**SUMMARY:: **When bad things happen, there is always something there that helps you find peace.

**PARINGS:: **Helen Magnus / Nikola Tesla

**RATING:: **Rated T (for Teen) as of now. Rating may change so keep an eye on the rating in the description of the chapters. Ratings will always be posted at the top of the chapter before the actual story begins.

**DISCLAIMER:: **I do not own sanctuary, sadly, but you can go bow down to the creators. I'm just in their sandbox playing with thier characters right now. N profit is coming from writing this - or well not money wise anyways. I am getting happiness out of it but that is it. Oh and fun but that is really all I get out of writing this - so don't flag, sue, or attack me for this story. Reviews are welcomed. and I mean honest reviews. I do like honest criticism of my writing - just note my punctuation may not be tip top and my grammar may be off. I do my best though to get it right, and spelling should be tip top if not just up there with oxygen any typos are pure accident. I try to proof read for typos sometimes, but sometimes I accidently look over them - but no one is perfect. That is a fact.

**CHAPTER THREE :: **ANSWERS NEEDED, ANSWERS DENIED

Helen looked at Nikola. He was pretty much demanding an answer. An answer she wasn't sure of giving. For many reasons. each her own. Sitting there she sighed - He was expecting an answer. She decided she wasn't going to give him one. No he didn't deserve one, not yet at least. In time maybe, but not today. Helen looked down at her work and sorted through it all idly before sighing and looking back up at him.

"What do you want Nikola. If its an answer you seek, you're not getting one - because I honestly don't know what answer to what question you're seeking."

Helen said to him with a sigh and turned her eyes going back down to her work, even with the advancements in the new Sanctuary and its Technology she still insisted there being paper copies of everything which lead to mass amounts of paperwork, most of it being on her desk though rather than the desk of the other sanctuary heads, although they still had their fair share of paper pushing to do. Nikola looked at her, watching her do everything in her power to ignore him and his question,

"Really? Helen, you actually have to ask? I think we both know exactly what answer it is to what question I seek."

He informed her, Her avoidance wouldn't fool him, not after knowing her for over a hundred years. He knew she was avoiding the question, avoiding having to give him the answer he sought out. As always she was reluctant to admit the feelings he knew she had. It was their usual game of cat and mouse. Their endless game of cat and mouse at that, that had been going on for over a century. But he wondered why she always denied it so. Why she wouldn't just tell him how she felt so they could move on to the next step of their relationship. He knew about Druitt. Knew what Ol' Jack had done to Helen - If anything he had been the only one she had told. Why he didn't know although he had his hunches but he wasn't going to jump the gun and right to an assumed conclusion. Even if he was sure his assumptions were the correct conclusion.

Helen looked at him, she could see the wheels in his head turning. Doing some dangerous turning at that. She knew if she didn't give him the answer now he'd drive her mad till she gave him the answer. But she rather liked the game. Sadly. She knew she should just admit how she felt. But the more she thought about it the more she came to realize there would be no fun in just giving in, even after a hundred plus years of the same tiresome game. tiresome yes, but it hadn't started bothering her yet where she was at the point of giving in. She set her pen down and sighed watching as he once again leaned against her desk,

"Oh Nikola, you're the genius why don't you figure it out."

Helen said feeding him the same line she had sometime before self destructing the surface Sanctuary. Nikola looked at her, not at all pleased with the answer she had given him, She would never know how much he hated those words, he hated that line much more than when she told him to spill it. He never thought he would find words he hated more than those two poisonous ones.

"Alright maybe I will."

He said with a devilish smirk flicking his fingers undoing the top snap on her forest green blouse. Helen gave him a murderous look and buttoned the buttons back up and held them closed. Nikola gave her a pouty look,

"Fine. I'll go and drink the wine all by my lonesome self."

He said dramatically before he turned and walked out - There had to be a way to get Helen to drop her walls, and the vampire was determined to find it and utilize it.

**AUTHORS NOTICE:: **Alright well that is the first official chapter of the story. Please if you feel like it and have the time leave a review. I am not demanding a review I am simply stating reviews are nice and I would like them so good or bad or flat out ugly please leave a review, if you would like to that is, so as to encourage me to go on or to scrap this story. Because to be perfectly honest I do not lay things out I come up with basics and let my mind wander from there so nothing is concrete. This Author's note is gonna stay pretty much static unless I feel I need to add something that is important.

**UPDATE NOTICE::** I am going to try and keep chapters about a thousand (1,000) words minimum at least (I may fall short every once in a while), you can expect chapters every day or every few days. If there will be a delay I will post the notice at the end of each chapter listed as an update notice - just like the one you see here. I am in school, but seeing as it is online I have my own schedule so I have no restraints because of classes. But there may be a few days where i don't post a chapter because of extra studying I might have to do.


End file.
